The Monsters
by Joker of Clover
Summary: We all know the story by Pony. but what if it was a cover-up for what really happen? This is Johnny Cade's take on his life after he was bitten by a vampire. All he wanted was to smoke a cigarette!
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how to start this, I mean I know it should be easy but man it… it's harder then what I suspected it would be writing everything finally telling the truth about what happen but it's… hard. Can you give me awhile to get used to this please? Okay I think I should start with a simple introduction.

I'm not dead.

Ponyboy is.

Dallas isn't dead. Well not yet anyways… I need to find out what he wants to find out.

And the gang is broken.

I'll start how it all happens now.. It would make sense. It started when I was thirteen. My folks still yelled at each and went at each other throats but they never hit me back then. Back then we were such a good (not) family. I never wanted to die, I was happy and felt like I was worth something. And I don't blame him for taking that away from me. Let me get back on point I happen to do that a lot.

See me and my folk were up watching' an old movie Dracula. My mom and dad sat at either end of the couch and I was in the middle watching the movie at peace for one, we didn't have many times when we could do that anymore since I had more work to do and they had to get a daily dose of fighting in. we were half way in when I had to get a weed, it's been a whole 3 hours and that's a long time to go without one (considering how tense the air was here) so I lied and said I needed to help Pony-one of my best friends- with his homework. If anything I needed help with nine but I didn't want to ask an 11 year old for help.

"Be careful Johnny." My mother said, the concern in her eyes were completely evident, I know she was worried.

"He ain't dumb!" my father yelled at her.

'That's not what she meant..' I thought as I left the house money in my pocket to buy a new pack, I smoke the last one just 3 ours ago so I needed a new one.

What were my parents worried about? Someone was going around and killing folks some say drinking their blood first then ripping off the head. Pony says it's a vampire but I didn't believe him. Vampires aren't real everyone knows that. And yeah be here in this small ass town?

Sighing I continuing my walk to the store.

_Shhh_!

What was that? Looking around I didn't see anything behind me. Hell there were only starring buildings nothing to worry about. The air was still just like my heart and the tension.

It's nothing I thought shaking my head and continuing on my way. But in truth I knew something was going to happen even before I heard footsteps and hands grabbing my shoulders.

"Where you going Greaser?"

Sighing I turned around to a smile of white teeth.

"Hey Johnnycake!" Two-bit yelled still grinning. This was of course because he scared me.

After a small talk and getting my pack I was strolling down the same street the night air peaceful and quite the only light was the moon and nothing else.

I was grabbed then.


	2. Chapter 2

I gasped harshly as my back slammed against a brick wall, cold and hard digging into my back. A cold as Alaska Ice was squeezing my throat, tight enough to keep in place but lose enough not to kill me. Before I could even scream another hand slapped over my mouth gagging me. I tried swinging my fist but a cold whisper was in my ear.

"Don't move." the voice was so cold and rough deep. But not like a man, like a teenager going on to manhood. I obeyed against my will sucking in air deeply, trying to calm my heart. There wasn't any light; the moon didn't even show the cold hand's face, or who they belonged to. I know it's a Soc. They're the only ones that would jump us Greasers without a care. Man I remember when they had tried to jump Darry- our outfit's unofficial leader- they got their money happy asses kicked hard.

A finger traced my neck vein going up and down slowly, pure white teeth the only other color in the world.

"W-what do y-you want?" I whispered well more like mouthed. The finger stopped and pressed its nail hard into the skin forcing me to cry out as blood seeped out of the small crescent wound.

"A lot of things." the voice said, the moon finally hitting his face illuminating a smirk of fully pride. This guy looked like the one describe in the newspaper!

He had an elfish face, with high cheekbones and a pointed chin, small, sharp animal teeth (expect for the two on either side of the first four in the middle, those were fangs!) and ears like a lynx. His hair was almost white it was so blond and didn't look like haircut and it were friendly with each other. His eyes were blue with a blood red tint around them, blazing ice cold with a hatred of the whole world.

I gasped as I thought were else I heard that description before other then that paper. And then I remembered what Darry told me once on my birthday. I had laughed it off but now those words haunted me.

"Johnny, you see anyone-no matter who they are friend family me or anyone- with tinted blood red eyes get the hell outta there and find the nearest phone and call one of us. But Johnnycake you see anyone with pale blonde hair blue eyes with that tint with a lot of hate get outta there like the devil himself is there-cause he really is- and run straight here. No matter what Johnny."

I looked straight into those eyes before they fully turned red and darkness took me under.


End file.
